Moments
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: A series of moments from the Deathly Hallows, through Minerva McGonnagall's eyes. MM/AD implied.
1. A New Headmaster

_**A New Headmaster**_

She was numb, unable to feel any longer. She had loved too much, too hard, for too long and now there was nothing left. Everything and everyone she had ever loved was now gone. Some she had lost slowly, others had vanished in a heartbeat. But either way they had gone, leaving her alone to cope, to clean up the mess and to continue on like nothing had changed.

Minerva McGonagall leant back in the armchair in her sitting room and stared blankly into the fire in the grate. So much had happened in such a short space of time. Not ten minutes ago she had been sitting in the headmaster's office. It still felt like his office, even though she had assumed the role of Headmistress, it would have always felt like Albus' office. But it belonged to neither of them now. Sitting in his office, in his chair was the man that murdered him. Tears tumbled down her cheeks at the thought. Severus Snape had simply walked into the office, in the wake of Lord Voldermort himself. No, she would not glorify him in that way. He was Tom Riddle. Underneath it all he was still Tom. They had decided that with the ministry fallen it would be best if Severus were headmaster and the Carrows' taught muggle studies and 'dark arts'. No longer defence, she noted a sickening feeling in her stomach. She had agreed. The only way her cubs would be safe would be if she remained. She would not leave her Gryffindors and any of the other students for that matter, with death eaters in the castle. Had it not been for the students she would have been out of the castle without a backwards glance, straight to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, or Molly Weasley's kitchen as they were one in the same of late. Even if only one student returned on September the first, she would not leave her post. She would not leave them in the death eaters' hands, Slytherin or otherwise.

Minerva had taught both Amycus and Alecto Carrow and duelled with both of them during the first war. None of the students, including the Slytherins, were safe while either of them were in the castle. She recalled a night during their seventh year, she had caught them behind a tapestry, a petrified Hufflepuff first year pinned to the wall. She had insufficient proof, but she would have bet her life they had used the Cruciatus curse on the defenceless child. When she had discovered they had both become death eaters, she was unsurprised. She never liked to make such negative assumptions about any of her students, but these two had been particularly nasty. And now they were teaching her students. Her head fell into her hands and the tears streamed down her cheeks. For so long she had held herself together, she had kept her emotions at bay and remained resolutely in control. But this was too much. The pain and the emptiness at losing her husband was still to raw and worst of all she was unable to grieve. No one could know of their relationship, even now. As Mrs Dumbledore she would always be a target to Tom, with or without the man himself. As Minerva McGonagall she was in enough danger, many of the residents of Azkaban owed the cells to her evidence or duelling skills, but as the wife of the man who had put most of the rest in there she may as well walk up to Tom alone and unarmed.

There were times in recent years when she had seriously questioned the Ministry of Magic, but the school had been at least slightly safer with the ministry standing. At this precise moment, she would have taken Delores Umbridge back onto the staff, perhaps not happily, but that situation had been at least preferable to the one she was in now. Delores had caused damage to the students, but this year she couldn't guarantee one of the Carrows' wouldn't kill any of them, and not even accidentally. She shuddered at the thought and began to sob harder. If Albus were here things would be very different. If Albus were here the students would be safe, she thought to herself. What infuriated her most was that she was unable to feel angry with him for leaving, she loved him too much.

A gentle hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts. A pair of watery blue eyes met hers. The visitor offered her a weak smile, before pulling her distraught friend into her arms.

'Oh Minerva.' Poppy Pomfrey muttered into her friend's hair. She wrapped her arms closer around Minerva and rubbed her back gently. Slowly Minerva's sobs subsided and her breathing levelled out a little.

'What are we supposed to do?' she murmured into Poppy's shoulder.

'I don't know Min' she answered honestly. Minerva lifted her head, her face was red and still covered in damp tears, her eyes were bloodshot. She sat back against the chair and gazed back to the fire.

'We've got to keep them safe. No matter what he throws at us, we can't let them hurt the students.' Her voice trembled as more tears threatened to fall, but determination stood strongly across her features.

'Agreed.' Poppy nodded. 'We need a plan.'

'Firstly we need to tighten a few of the wards, house common rooms, our offices and quarters and the hospital wing need to be safe.' Minerva took a deep breath. 'If we can't keep the rest of the school safe, we at least need to do the best we can with the few places we can control.' Minerva fell into organising mode, her auror head on and a battle plan forming. Poppy simply nodded, she trusted her friend and would do whatever she asked.

'Contraband staff meeting tonight?' Poppy asked. 'You, me, Pomona, Rolanda, Filius and Aurora?' Minerva nodded, feeling a spark of herself returning.

'I'll speak to Hagrid separately; we don't want to arouse their suspicions.' Minerva continued. 'We'll have to see about Argus. I'm not sure which side he'll fall yet, he's no death eater, but his ideas regarding punishing the students fall closer to theirs than mine.' Poppy smiled. 'What about Horace?'

'Undecided, shall we see what the others think?' Poppy answered.

'It might be best; the Slytherins will still need some protection. Being in Slytherin house doesn't automatically make you a death eater that's for certain. I don't know who is taking on the head of house for Slytherin yet, I hope he lets Horace keep it, but I just don't know.'

'I think we're in for an eventful year.' Poppy sighed.

'Let's just hope His downfall is in there somewhere.'

Later that evening, after dinner, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Rolanda Hooch and Horace Slughorn sat in Minerva's small living room pulling together an action plan.

'So, heads of house if we all secure our common rooms, quarters and offices to notify us of who enters, especially where our headmaster and deputies are concerned.' Minerva confirmed, to the nods of the other staff.

'I think it would be best to increase my stocks, Pomona, Horace, are you happy to help me brew a few more batches of healing potions and anything else that might be of use?' Poppy asked.

'Certainly.' Horace responded.

'As always, Poppy.' Pomona added smiling at her friend.

'Are the students going to be safe, Minerva?' Filius Flitwick asked concern clearly evident in his voice.

'Honestly Filius, I don't think so. There are three death eaters on staff, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can walk through the gates anytime he likes.' Minerva stood and began to pace the room, steadily – a particular trait reminiscent of their late headmaster. Poppy and Pomona exchanged their favourite, 'how did anyone not notice her and Albus' look.

'We have to do everything we can to make sure the students are safe.' Minerva continued. 'We don't yet know how many we are going to get back, but whoever walks through those doors needs us. No death eater is going to hurt a Hogwarts student while I'm here!'

'Here, here!' Horace called over his second glass of fire whisky.

'Well said Minerva.' Aurora agreed. 'Is this going to be enough?' Minerva sighed.

'Probably not, Aurora, but we've got to give it everything we've got. Most likely targets are unfortunately my cubs and any of the members of Dumbledore's Army.'

'We can do this, Minerva.' Filius reassured her. She nodded, passing a bottle of Firewhisky out to the group.

'Dumbledore's Army!' Shouted Rolanda Hooch, raising her glass in the air.

'Dumbledore's Army!' The rest cried, nodding in reassurance to each other. Tears filled Minerva's eyes and Poppy slipped her arm around her friends' waist and pulled her into a hug.


	2. The First Day of Term

_**First Day of Term**_

Minerva stood at the top of the stairs from the entrance hall, just as she had done each September the first for almost half a century. Usually there were at least twenty-five students before her; today there were seven. Her heart sank at the sight of them. In previous years, this one moment had always filled her with excitement and optimism; today however she felt a cold, empty dread. She never attempted to guess which houses the students would be sorted into, but before her stood seven children, all of whom had a parent or parents who were known or suspected death eaters. All of these children had a lengthy family history, laced with green and silver. As much as the thought disappointed her, she was in no doubt that Slytherin house would be the only house to receive new students. At least part of her was slightly relieved, first years of the other houses would have been particularly vulnerable this year.

As she placed the sorting hat on each child's head, less than a millisecond passed before the old hat cried the same house. Minerva's suspicions, much to her disappointment had been correct. The headmaster said very little in his welcoming speech. 'Unwelcoming' Minerva decided was probably a more accurate name for it. He simply stated a list of his new school rules, which banned unauthorised societies, restricted movement between classes and curtailed the evening curfew. Authority for punishment was given solely to the Carrows and would no doubt be much harsher than should strictly be allowed. This new list of rules echoed those which Delores Umbridge had instated during her time as headmistress. Excluding the hideously pink robes and the irritating laugh this new regime was not dissimilar. She allowed herself a moment of entertainment at the thought; the two would certainly not appreciate the comparison.

Relief had flooded through her when she saw so many of her cubs return, but greater relief came when she determined those who hadn't. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were notably absent from the house table. The interrogation she had received regarding them the previous day had also meant they were not in Tom's hands. For now they were safe, which reassured her immensely. She did not however feel so comfortable about the rest of her little lions.

Minerva silently prayed her cubs stayed in line, she couldn't bear to see any of them hurt. She had vaguely prodded her food around her plate with her fork. She could feel Poppy's eyes and concerned looks beside her, but she wasn't hungry. For once, she would happily admit she was afraid, she had no idea how this school year would go and if any of them would make it to the following summer.

She slipped into the Gryffindor common room later that evening, she wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she had to make sure her lions understood the danger they were in.

As she stepped through the portrait, she was met by the entire returning house. Less than half of them sat before her, but it was significantly more than the other houses, excluding Slytherin. Her heart swelled with pride as they all sat to attention before her, all still resolutely wrapped in house colours. She gave them a small smile, letting the portrait swing closed behind her.

'Welcome back.' She said with a sigh. 'I'm not going to stand her and dish out the usual start of term notices. I'm well aware you know them all by now. As much as I hate to admit it, Hogwarts is no longer safe. As Gryffindor's you are the most likely target for any punishment, whether or not you deserve it. I'm aware I am not particularly kind when it comes to punishment, but our new professors will be much worse. Please don't give them any cause to hurt you, because believe me they will. If you need anything this year, I implore you to come and see me. It is my job to keep you safe and that is what I intend to do. Look after each other and stick together. If we are going to survive this we are going to need to stay close.'

'Professor?' Neville Longbottom stood from the floor near the fire. 'We can fight this; they can't get away with any of it. We can't just sit here and let them walk all over us!'

'I know that, Neville. But for now stay low and look after yourselves. We will fight, but at the right moment. If we run in now, we'll lose. We need to be prepared.'

'We need Harry.' Ginny stated from beside Neville.

'I believe we do, Miss Weasley.' Minerva smiled. 'I have strengthened the wards on the common room, if any non-Gryffindor enters, I shall know instantly. That should keep you safe for now, but I don't doubt the Carrows will be popping in from time to time. Please watch you backs and watch out for each other. Any of you that have not come across the room of requirement ask one of the others. That should also be a place you can use if you need somewhere safe. My classroom will have less security, but my office and rooms should be safe too. The password 'Dumbledore's Army' will get you into any of them. Madame Pomfrey, Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra and Hagrid have also made the same offer, which also applies to any members of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Please make sure no other staff or students overhear you discussing or using any of these facilities. No one other than the aforementioned have been notified of this arrangement, just in case. For obvious reasons, this message hasn't been passed to Slytherin. However, use your judgement; if you feel someone is in need of help refer them to Professor Slughorn. He's one of ours.' She continued, adding a slight grin to her last statement.

'This is going to be one hell of a year, isn't it Professor?' Seamus Finnegan asked from a well-used armchair.

'I believe it will Mr Finnegan. But we are Gryffindors; we are brave, and we are strong. Whatever is ahead, we shall face it. We will not be beaten. It's not going to be easy and we may not all make it; but when the time comes we will fight with everything we've got. We have each other and those we have already lost and that is the most worthy cause to fight for. Now, keep yourselves safe.' She offered her cubs a reassuring smile, before retreating through the portrait hole. 'Keep them safe.' She whispered to the fat lady who nodded back at her with a knowing smile.

Safely back in her room, she retreated into her bedroom, closing and warding each door as she went. Never before had she felt so unsafe in her own home. She silently thanked Merlin the castle seemed to be on their side and had sealed the secret passage between the headmaster's bedroom and hers. She changed for bed and slipped into the sheets, pulling them around her for warmth and comfort. She pointed her wand at the grate, and lit a small fire. Before summoning a cup of tea and some cheese and biscuits. Naturally now she was hungry.

After she had worked her way through the entire plateful and finished her tea, she allowed herself to slip her hand underneath the pillow on the other side of the bed. She pulled out a pair of purple striped pyjamas and hugged them to her chest, burying her head in the silk for a moment. She took a deep breath before reaching for the silver picture frame that was also hidden under the pillow. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested the frame against them. From behind the glass a bespectacled man with long white hair and beard smiled lovingly up at her. She ran her finger along the edge of the frame, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Albus.' She whispered; his eyes twinkled as he continued to smile at her. She gazed into his eyes for a while, her fingers still sliding along the edge of the frame. 'I miss you.' She breathed again sometime later. The Albus in the photograph nodded at her, knowingly. 'I don't know how I can do this.' A single tear tumbled down her cheek. 'There are death eaters running our school. Hogwarts was supposed to be the one place they were all safe.' More tears tumbled down her face now and she lost all control once more. 'I need you,' she sobbed, pulling the covers around her and wrapping the pyjamas and photo frame to her chest.

Eventually her sobs subsided and sleep claimed her exhausted body. She was in absolutely no doubt that this was indeed going to be 'one hell of a year' and despite her broken, grief-stricken heart, she was going to need to be prepared. She would have no choice but to fight and defend everything that she loved, from everything she hated and feared the most.


	3. Protecting Her Cubs

_**Protecting Her Cubs**_

Two days, that was all it took. Two days and in her office sat Ginny Weasley, her face pink and bruised; her nose bloody and her eyes streaming with tears. Minerva's blood boiled as Ginny recounted her refusal to practice curses on a group of second year Hufflepuffs. Others had also refused, but Ginny had been first to vocalise her refusal and as such had taken the punishment for the rest of them. Minerva placed a hand on the young girls shoulder and with a handkerchief from her pocket she wiped Ginny's tears. She waved her wand and cleared the blood from her face, before leaning back against the front of her desk.

'Are you all right?' Minerva asked. Ginny nodded.

'I didn't want to speak out, I knew I would get punished, but I'm not throwing hexes at other students. It was different in the DA when we were practicing on a dummy and only using disarming spell on other people. This is wrong.'

'I know, Ginny.' Minerva whispered softly. 'I will speak to Professor Snape. Physical punishment is very different to detentions and lines. I've just got to tread carefully. If I could guarantee you'd all be safe without me here I would storm the office and cause merry hell. But if I'm sacked I put you all at risk.'

'We know that Professor McGonagall. All of us are glad you are. I don't think Mum would have sent me back without you here. If this is what I get for not throwing jinxes at innocent second years then I'll take it.' Minerva smiled.

'I would certainly do the same in your position, just please be careful.' Ginny nodded.

'You err… haven't heard anything from any of the order about Harry have you?' she asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

'I'm afraid not. All of the staff were interrogated at the start of term to find out if we knew anything, but unfortunately, or perhaps in this case fortunately we don't.'

'It's probably safer for them this way.' Ginny said sorrowfully. Minerva smiled.

'You rather like Mr Potter don't you?' she asked.

'No. Honestly Professor, I love him.' Minerva nodded. The pair remained silent for a few moments as Minerva summoned a pot of tea and offered Ginny a couple of biscuits. 'Professor Dumbledore left him a job to do didn't he?' she asked eventually.

'I believe so. Unfortunately I have no idea what. I only know that it was clearly of vital importance in order to bring this to an end.' Ginny nodded in agreement with her professor's words. 'You should get yourself back to the common room. I don't want you caught out after curfew.' Ginny smiled.

'Thank you, Professor.' Ginny said, before standing and walking with her head of house to the door. She turned before leaving, Minerva standing directly behind her.

'If anyone can do this he can.' Minerva reassured her.

'I know.' Ginny whispered, before throwing her arms around her professor.

'Oh!' Minerva gasped at the unexpected show of affection. She could feel Ginny crying against her chest now. She pulled her arms around the youngest Weasley and rubbed her hands along her back. 'Shh, Ginny.' She comforted her. 'It's going to be alright.' The two stood in the doorway for a while, until Ginny had calmed down.

The young girl lifted her head from Minerva's chest, the tears had dried on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Minerva conjured a damp cloth and gently wiped Ginny's face.

'We got a better chance that we did last time, Ginny. It may not look like it from here, but we do. Harry is the best chance we've got, Albus believed in him and I do too.'

'You really trusted Professor Dumbledore, didn't you?' Ginny observed.

'I've known him since I was eleven. He's my oldest and best friend.' Minerva paused. 'All in the present tense. I still haven't got used to it yet.'

'I don't really expect any of us will.' Ginny rested her hand on her Professor's arm. 'We're here for you too, Professor. We're going to defeat them. For Dumbledore, Mad-eye, for all of them.' Minerva finally smiled and nodded. Ginny left the office and rushed back to the common room before she was caught out of bed after hours. Minerva pulled her cloak back over her shoulders, took a deep breath, held her head high and swept along the corridors to the headmaster's office. She didn't acknowledge anyone she passed on route. She paused outside the stone gargoyle; she took another calming breath and stepped onto the moving staircase. At the door she knocked loudly and entered. Severus Snape was sitting behind the desk. He nodded and gestured for Minerva to sit at the chair on the other side of the desk. She walked forward but did not sit.

'Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure?' He asked coldly.

'I came across Ginny Weasley this evening. She had a black eye, a broken nose and was very upset. I have known Miss Weasley long enough to know she does not lie. So, when I asked her how and why she had sustained those injuries I am inclined to take her word as truth. Would you care to explain why Amycus Carrow thought it was appropriate to use physical force against a student because she refused to curse a second year?' Minerva asked, her anger clearly evident in her voice.

'Minerva…'

'No, Severus! Don't you DARE justify his actions! Under no circumstances is corporal punishment against the students acceptable.' Her voice became dangerously low. 'I've not even begun on why on earth his lessons had the students cursing each other in the first place! I don't care that I'm no longer deputy, or even headmistress. I am still a teacher and I am still human and I will not tolerate violence against my students. This is a school, we are their teachers and we are supposed to keep them safe!'

'I'll speak to him, Minerva.' He conceded. 'Students will not be permitted to break the rules, regardless of how many times you throw a tantrum in my office.'

'A tantrum! Ginny Weasley was beaten because she refused to curse a second year student. She did not get angry, she was not rude to Amycus, she simply stated that she would not curse another student and put her wand away. Where in that is there cause for punishment? You tell me!' she demanded.

'It's out of my hands, Minerva.' He stated calmly.

'You're the headmaster!' she retorted, exasperatedly. His face remained cold and blank. Minerva realised she was not going to get anywhere. 'This isn't over. I don't care what it costs me, but if one more of my students is injured as a result of a 'punishment' I swear to Merlin, I won't be responsible for my actions.' She turned and marched out of the office without a backwards glance. She did not stop walking until she reached Filius Flitwick's office. She knocked and entered when she heard the tiny Ravenclaw head of house respond. Thankfully as she had expected she found Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick sat on the small sofa in his sitting room.

'Everything all right, Minerva?' Pomona asked, looking concerned.

'I've just had Ginny Weasley in my office in tears, black eye and a bloody nose. Apparently this is the new protocol with regard to punishment.' She was shaking with anger and pacing the room.

'Oh, Minerva.' Pomona gasped.

'She refused to curse a second year. She wasn't rude, she didn't get angry. She just politely refused and…' she couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes were full of tears, which were threatening to run down her cheeks.

'This isn't right.' Filius agreed. 'We're supposed to be protecting them and teaching them. Not this.'

'We've got to do something.' Pomona agreed.

'I won't claim it as my own idea, but Miss Granger and Mr Potter had the right idea when they ran a secret defence society.' Minerva sighed and Filius nodded.

'How are we going to manage that?' He asked. 'It's a brilliant idea and I'll definitely be signing up, but there are three death eaters on our staff and enough children of them running around the castle.'

'I have no idea. I shall have a word with a few of the members of Dumbledore's Army. I'm sure Mr Longbottom and Miss Weasley will be able to help us. If the younger years could block them, firing curses at them would at least be less harmful. I'd rather it didn't happen at all but at least this way they stand a chance.'

'Agreed.' Filius said.

'They were my second years weren't they, Minerva?' Pomona whispered, looking a deathly pale.

'I'm afraid so.' Pomona's heart sank, tears filling her eyes. Filius placed a hand reassuringly on her knee. 'They're not going to get away with this, Mona, I promise.' Pomona nodded, smiling weakly at her friend.

'I'll let you know when I have more information and an idea of how we can manage this. Illegal defence societies against the headmaster, how did it come to this?' Minerva sighed. She offered her good nights to the other heads of house and headed back to her rooms. This was turning out to be harder than she had imagined.


	4. Christmas

_**Christmas**_

By the time the Christmas holidays arrived no less than ten students a day were being admitted to the hospital wing with injuries sustained from refusal to follow one or other of the ludicrous rules that had been put in place, or in non-violent protest against something they were asked to do, particularly when it came to Amycus Carrow's Dark Arts lessons. To Minerva's fury the proportion of Gryffindors among this group was high. She was proud they were refusing to hurt other students by performing unforgivable curses and standing up for each other, but her heart broke as distressed students rushed into her office and classroom to inform her of the latest victim. Despite her repeated visits to the headmasters' office, he seemed unable or unwilling to address the problem. Minerva seriously questioned who was actually running the school at this stage, because clearly Severus wasn't challenging the Carrows' on their behaviour.

No students had elected to stay at school over the Christmas break; all were desperate to return to their families. For this, Minerva was thankful, as much danger as they were in under the current climate, the students were infinitely safer with their families. It broke her heart to admit it, but it was true.

Minerva, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch and Aurora Sinistra had been running informal, covert defence lessons in the Room of Requirement at weekends. They had alternated the staff randomly to rouse the least suspicion. The room had formed a secret passage between itself and the Hog's head pub in Hogsmeade. Minerva wasn't entirely sure how appropriate it was to have the school linked to the back of the somewhat seedy pub, but it gave them a convenient link to the outside world and the order.

The Room of Requirement had also become the unofficial safe house for targeted students. Those who had been placed on the Carrows' hit list simply slipped off the radar for a little while until danger had passed. Previous members of Dumbledore's Army had reunited, teaching the younger students everything they could about defensive and offensive magic. Right under the death eaters' noses an army was building, and amazingly it remained completely unnoticed. With the assistance of a few select teachers, members of the order and the less that gourmet culinary skills of Aberforth Dumbledore, they were slowly preparing to fight back.

Minerva returned to her rooms once she had seen the students back onto the train for the Christmas holidays. Several of the staff had arranged a get together later that evening. In previous years they had made trips to the Three Broomsticks in small groups, or gathered in the staffroom all together. There had always been celebration, laughter, jokes, kisses under the mistletoe and dancing. Albus had always made sure everyone, including, Severus had had fun. This year however, the mood was less than festive; no one truly felt like celebrating, there didn't feel like much to be celebrated. The staff were clearly divided between the side of the war they had chosen. Every day there were new reports of missing, dead and injured witches and wizards in alarming numbers. Morale was probably at the lowest it had ever been.

Minerva knew her mood wasn't helping the situation. For more than half a century, no matter what shape the world was in, how desperate and dangerous or how busy they were. Minerva had woken on Christmas morning in the arms of the man she loved. This year she would wake alone. No Christmas morning kiss; no festive lovemaking in the pile of wrapping paper during the present opening that always got out of hand. She could spend the day surrounded by friends in a cloud of tinsel and mistletoe, but this year she would be alone. The grief that she had managed to control all term now spilled from her unrestrained. Without him her life lacked meaning, purpose and love. She had thrown herself into teaching and marking, protecting her students, to supporting illicit defence societies and drawing up plans with the other staff should they need to defend the castle, from outside and within its walls. Now, with the students safely on their way home, all their homework already marked, her lesson plans all written and organised for the coming term, Minerva had nothing left to occupy her mind. Grief and despair sank through her like damp mist up in the hills surrounding the castle. The presence of the dementors at the castle boundaries certainly weren't helping matters.

It was Christmas Eve. Although Minerva had engaged in a variety of social festivities over the last week: dinner with a number of order members at the Burrow; a trip to visit Remus, Tonks and Teddy; and Poppy, Rolanda, Aurora, Pomona, Filius and even Sybil had spent enjoyable days and evenings together, Minerva had still had time to wallow in her grief. Everyone else still had someone; family and lovers to fill the rest of the time. But for Minerva, there was no one left.

A sharp knock at the door snapped her from her thoughts. She stood and opened the door to her closest friend.

'Poppy.' Minerva said, a rare, warm smile passed across her lips.

'I've bought you a present.' Poppy said triumphantly, holding out a large glass bowl. Minerva's jaw dropped. Inside the bowl was a sizeable slice of chocolate cake covered in a sticky chocolate sauce, chocolate drops, coloured chocolate sprinkles, white mice, sugar quills, chocolate frogs topped with a single bright yellow sherbet lemon. Minerva laughed.

'What on earth is this?' she asked her eyes wide at the sight of the chocolate mountain before her. She didn't normally eat very much chocolate, but the dementors' presence and her low mood over the previous months her consumption had increased.

'I assumed at some point tonight a small, spectacled tabby cat might take a little wander through Godric's Hollow and reminisce on happier times.' Minerva smiled thankfully at her friend's explanation. 'This should get you passed those awful dementors alright and I'll be here waiting when you come back.' Tears welled in Minerva's eyes.

'Oh, Poppy!' She cried, hugging her friend to her, careful to avoid covering them both in the mound of chocolate in Poppy's hands. 'Thank you.' She whispered when they broke apart.

'I'm not going to stop you from going. I know how much that place means to you. Just make sure you get yourself back here safely. Rolanda's still insisting on the inter-house staff quidditch tomorrow and we can't hold our unbeaten Gryffindor record without our best chaser.' Minerva chuckled.

'I'll be here, don't you worry.' Minerva reassured her.

Each year, on Christmas Eve, in the middle of the night, Albus had always disappeared for a time. He would be gone an hour or so and always return a little less joyful than usual. His presents however seemed to correct his mood. The first Christmas Eve they had spent in bed together, she had woken confused to find him dressed and attempting to slip out of the room unnoticed. When she asked him where he was going he answered simply: 'To wish Ariana a Merry Christmas.' Minerva had slipped out of bed and walked to her lover's side. She had placed a gentle, loving kiss on his cheek and offered him her company. He nodded, once again amazed and deeply moved by her love for him. That night they had gone together, to Godric's Hollow, to Ariana's grave.

They had stood hand in hand before the headstone, laying a small bunch of flowers before it in the snow. Each year since they had gone together, they had rarely discussed the event, but Albus had always felt reassured and grateful for her company. Minerva offering him love and comfort over the unresolved grief he would always hold. This year Minerva would go alone. She had confided in Poppy a number of years ago about this tradition; she was deeply touched that her friend had remembered all this time.

Just before midnight, a small cat slipped out of the castle and across the lawns towards the front gate. Beyond the circle of dementors surrounding the school, she slipped into a dark, shadowy corner, transformed back into her human self and disapparated.

She reappeared nearly two hundred miles further south, in a small village. Godric's Hollow. In her feline form she padded down the deserted snow covered street to the small church. She slipped through the bars of the gate and across to a shadowy corner of the graveyard. She scanned her surroundings, before transforming back into the formidable Scottish transfiguration professor and wandlessly and non-verbally throwing a disillusionment charm over herself. She crossed back to two graves, side by side. These belonged to Ariana and Kendra Dumbledore, Albus' sister and mother. She conjured two small bouquets of flowers and levitated them down onto the snow before the headstones. Tears filled her eyes as she stood alone before them. She grieved on behalf of her husband for the family he had loved so dearly and whose loss had tortured him so deeply and for the man she had loved, comforted on this very spot and who had sacrificed his own life because of his deep compassion for others. Very few had ever known of the pain and suffering that had fuelled the Great Albus Dumbledore. How guilt and grief had caused him to become the man he was, determined to change the man he could have been without the love that had caused him so much pain.

Minerva's thoughts and memories swirled around in her mind as she stood in the cold, snowy night; silent tears tumbled down her cheeks. She lost herself in her memories, allowing time to slip by undisturbed. The church bells striking midnight however, brought her back to the present. She reached into her thick, warm cloak for her handkerchief and wiped her cheeks. She took several deep breaths and looked around, trying to calm herself a little before she returned to the school. The minutes ticked by as she regained her composure, it was becoming harder she noted, not to allow her emotions to run unrestrained. She had been led to believe that time healed them, yet perhaps all her years with Albus should have taught her that the grief remained.

Footsteps and quiet voices startled her feline senses from her grief-stricken depression. She sprang back into the shadows, despite being invisible. Two familiar figures approached the gate to the graveyard.

'Do you think they'd be in there, Hermione?' a tall dark haired boy asked.

'Yeah.' The bushy haired girl beside him whispered. 'I think they would.' As they entered through the gate Minerva's heart leapt. He was safe! They were safe! Then panic set in, the trio were one short. She watched as they explored the graveyard. Harry eventually stood in front of a large headstone; one Minerva had stood a grieved before many times. She watched until the two Gryffindors followed Bathilda Bagshot back into the street. She apparated away, knowing that they would have been safe with Bathilda.

As she sunk into the armchair in her small sitting room in Gryffindor tower several moments later, tormented by Ron's absence from his two friends on Christmas Eve. Minerva had been right; they would have been safe with Bathilda, if the woman in the graveyard had in fact been Bathilda. At that precise moment, the two were fighting Voldermort's snake, Nagini.


	5. Harry's Return

_**Harry's return**_

The rest of the term passed in much the same way as it had before Christmas, the Carrows had continued their systematic punishment of the students and the headmaster had neglected to intervene, much to Minerva's distress. The students however were in a better position to fight back. One Sunday afternoon in early March, Severus and the Carrows were all absent from the castle, presumably in an audience with the Dark Lord himself. Minerva stood in the room of requirement watching her sixth and seventh year Gryffindors teach the lower years wandless blocking spells, her heart swelled with pride as the first, a second year Hufflepuff manage to block a disarming spell. The rest of the room applauded loudly, and the confidence boost encouraged the rest of the room to successfully manage the spell too.

Minerva applauded with the rest of the students, before climbing a ladder with ease, surprising the majority of the students. She stepped through a portrait and hastened the corridor towards the Hogs Head pub.

'Aberforth?' Minerva called into the dark room.

'Good job Mad-eye's not around, he'd have you for that.' A gruff voice from the corner called out. Minerva laughed as a tall bearded man stepped out from the shadows. He resembled his brother in so many ways; his eyes were the clear defining Dumbledore feature.

'Minerva, my dear.' Aberforth stepped towards her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 'How are those cubs of yours fairing?'

'A little bruised, but they are up there practicing defence skills and they're definitely getting the hang of it. I can see a few future aurors already.' Aberforth smiled.

'So, what can I do for my favourite sister in law?' he asked.

'As your only sister in law, I'm not sure how to take that question.' The pair chuckled. 'Could you manage to rustle up something sweet and chocolaty for them? I think they deserve a treat after today.'

'I think they deserve one every day for putting up with those snakes.'

'I'll agree to that.'

A few minutes later Minerva returned through the portrait into the room of requirement, five of Madame Pudifoot's best chocolate cakes floating before her. She levitated them down onto a table in the corner and climbed gracefully back down the ladder. She called out for quiet and the students gathered around the woman who they had all greatly expected and admired, yet always slightly feared. Until this year, when she had become their saving grace. She had mothered and consoled them when they were hurt and upset, encouraged them when they felt sad and afraid and most importantly, she had taught them to defend themselves and defy the Carrows. All of them were in no doubt that she should have been the rightful Headmistress and they treated her as such.

'I just wanted to say how proud I am of everything you have all achieved. We are all taking a great risk in doing this, but if we are to protect ourselves and each other then this is what we have to do. You have all worked so hard and this clearly shows in your achievements, especially today. So,' she smiled at the tired and worn faces before her. 'I thought chocolate cake might be in order, and you'll be relieved to hear Aberforth out sourced its creation to Madame Pudifoot.' The group cheered. She levitated the boxes out to smaller groups of the students and they all began to slice and tuck in, laughing and smiling properly for the first time in months. If only for a few moments, Minerva was glad to offer her students a break and something to smile about. Maybe Albus had been right to have had such a sugar obsession with all the darkness he had lived with.

Ginny Weasley appeared at her left side with slice of cake in each hand. Minerva smiled gratefully at the youngest Weasley.

'Thank you.' She said, taking the piece from her.

'This was a great idea, Professor.' Ginny said, looking around at her fellow students. They were sat in varying sized groups, on tables, the floor, leaning against walls and each other, laughing and chatting animatedly with each other. They looked at ease for the first time in months, as if there wasn't a war raging, as if they hadn't lost friends and relatives to the fight. For a few moments, the room of requirement, and the transfiguration professor had offered them a small amount of sanctuary and freedom. Their gratitude was evident on their chocolate covered faces.

'I think you've all earned it several times over. Professor Dumbledore swore by the awesome magical power of chocolate cake.' Ginny laughed.

'I think he may have been right.' Minerva nodded as she took another bite of cake. She left the students to themselves, allowing them their little bit of freedom for a little while longer. Ginny had accompanied her back to her chambers; Minerva had known what she wanted to ask.

She closed the door to her living room and gestured for Ginny to take a seat on one of the chairs.

'I haven't heard anything my dear, not since I saw Harry and Hermione Christmas Eve. Apparently there was a disturbance at Malfoy Manor last night though.'

'A disturbance?' Ginny asked.

'My thoughts exactly. That was the only information I managed to overhear, but if they had been caught, we would know.' The young Gryffindor smiled and nodded. A knock at the door prevented any further speculation. Minerva stood and walked to the door. She opened it and was, to her disappointment greeted by the face of Severus Snape.

'Headmaster?' she asked coldly, requesting an explanation for his interruption.

'Potter has been sighted in Hogsmeade; I want all of the students in the great hall, now. If you've got him hidden somewhere I want him handed over.' The headmaster turned on his heel and swept down the corridor without a backward glance. Minerva turned back to Ginny.

'Get down to the room of requirement, let the others know. If he's there, Merlin help him he's foolish, but we'll do what we can.' Ginny nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes.

'This is it, isn't it?' She asked.

'I fear it may be, my dear.' She put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. 'We'll get word out to the rest of the order, if this is it; we're not going down without a fight.'

'You definitely picked the right moment for chocolate cake.' Minerva chuckled. Giving Ginny a reassuring nod, before she ran off down the corridor. Minerva snatched her wand from the table and sent her patronus to Molly Weasley, then summoned Fawkes.

'Hello, dear friend.' She greeted the phoenix. 'Harry's coming back to the castle, get the word round, we need everyone we've got.' The bird let out a reassuring thrill, before vanishing from the room. Minerva strode purposefully into her bedroom and reached under the pillow. She pulled the silver framed photograph of Albus from underneath.

'Hello my love.' She whispered, 'this is it. Harry's come back, which can only mean the end is near. I hope the students are ready, I don't want them to fight, but I don't think I'll be able to stop most of them. You'd be so proud. I love you.' She finished, kissing the photograph and standing it on the bedside cabinet. She whispered a spell and her golden wedding band appeared on her left hand. She smiled down, twisting it in her fingers. With one more fond glance at the photograph she left her chambers and headed towards the staff room, knowing the rest of the staff would have gathered. If this was it, she would be ready, and Hogwarts would not go down without a fight, of that she was certain.


	6. Fighting Severus

_**Fighting Severus **_

_'Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and murdered him.' _

Minerva's heart had swelled at the sight of her young Gryffindor, defending the man she loved against his murderer. As Severus' wand appeared however, she leapt forward. Harry only had one duel he needed to fight tonight, and this one wasn't his. She wasn't quite sure how she had moved to stand in front of Harry; her body seemed to have taken her without the help of her head.

She stood and stared at him, every emotion of the last months bubbling through her. Standing before her was Severus Snape; not the boy she had taught, the young man who had made the wrong choices, the slightly older one who tried to correct them or the potions master. Here stood the man who had murdered her beloved husband, her Albus. '_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_ For once she didn't need to search for her Gryffindor courage; it was already there, demanding revenge.

She raised her wand and before he could blink flames shot toward Severus. He barely manage to deflect them as she shot more and more wisps of fire at him, the determined anger in her eyes turning his blood to ice. He knew she was a powerful witch and he didn't like the idea of being on the wrong end of her wand.

As Snape retreated through the glass window, shattering them as he went, the rightful headmistress of Hogwarts stood before her students. She turned to Harry, waiting for his orders; this was after all his fight. Minerva was determined however to give him all the help she could.

Ice cold flooded through her as Tom Riddle's icy voice echoed through the castle demanding Harry be handed over to him. She stood tall and surveyed the students, he was going to get a fight, because over her dead body was she giving up Lily Potter's son to Him. As Pansy Parkinson demanded someone hand Harry over to Voldermort, warmth swept through her as Ginny didn't hesitate to run to Harry's side. A flash of understanding passed between the two women, who would have gladly given their own lives for the brave men they adored. As the rest of the order and her cubs gathered around Harry her mind was set. This was it; this was the prophesised final battle. The world would either end or be reborn in the next few hours and Minerva was determined to defend her school, her home, her students, and the entire wizarding world with everything she had.

Shouting and footsteps in the corridor brought her out of her thoughts. Filtch. Internally she rolled her eyes as he raved about the students being out of bed. She sighed.

'They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!' She scalded. Her auror head fixed firmly in place, she took charge, barely acknowledging Filtch's mumbled apology. After she had had him escort the Slytherins' from the great hall, she turned to Harry for orders.

'You do what you have to do, I'll secure the castle.' As he turned she saw a flash of his father in him. Brave, courageous, reckless and determined; just the right combination of both his parents. 'Potter' she called him back 'it's good to see you.' She nodded, a lump forming in her throat, hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him alive.

'It's good to see you too, Professor.' He replied. He would be alright, he had to be. She took a deep calming breath and surveyed the students. Mentally she still included the order under her students; all of them had been at some stage anyway. A meaningful look at Ginny and a few words to Neville and Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed from the hall. Now they were looking expectantly at her, ready for their orders. A flash of blonde and blue told her Luna Lovegood had also slipped out of the hall; she let the thought pass, there was no explaining that one, despite Minerva's fondness for her. 'Right' she thought 'let's get on with this then.' She took a deep breath and began to speak.

'This is it; any of you wishing to fight may stay. The rest of you return to one of the common rooms, I would suggest Hufflepuff would be best, being at ground level. There is no telling how bad this could get. If any Hufflepuff is happy to show the others where to go please.' There was shuffling and several students left the hall, but not as many as Minerva had expected. Their loyalty offered her another wave of warmth and encouragement. 'Right. Order, we need to secure the castle, follow me in a moment and will fan out across the castle. We need to delay him for as long as possible. As many shields and protection charms you can think of we need them – older students if you feel confident get yourselves out there too. Any volunteers happy with healing spells and are willing to help Madame Pomfrey report to her. Anyone willing to fight follow members of the order out across the castle. Neville, I need a few of the DA to help me.' She paused summoning all her strength. 'This is going to be one hell of a fight, I can't deny that. But let's give him everything we've got.'

'For Hogwarts!' Shouted a couple of fourth year Ravenclaw's.

'For Harry!'

'For Dumbledore' they cheered as each took to their posts. Pride and love for her students filling Minerva's heart and courage – they might just be able to do this.

She dished out orders across the crowd in front of her, automatically switching back to auror mode as if fifty years hadn't elapsed since she had been one. She posted members of the Order of the Phoenix across the castle to strengthen the wards, directed Neville, Seamus and the rest of Dumbledore's army across to the far side of the castle to take out the bridge, preventing an attack from behind. Molly Weasley and Filius Flitwick remained by her side, to work from the front of the castle. Minerva's heart ached for Molly; every member of her family was inside the castle, if things didn't go well, everything she loved would be lost. Minerva breathed deeply again, she couldn't afford to think like that. It was because everyone they loved was here that they would fight, 'something worth fighting for' Albus had said, 'definitely' she agreed.

She turned back to face the castle, there was a spell, sitting at the back of her head. Something she had discussed with Galatea Merrythought many years ago when she had been a student. 'In times of need' she had said, 'the castle will defend itself.' At the height of the war with Grindlewald the castle had built its own wards as well as those created by its inhabitants. Now she needed it to literally defend itself, she needed a barrier across the bridge to the castle and she knew just the knights and just the spell to make it happen. She raised her wand.

'Piertotum Locomotor!' Her heart leapt as the knights leapt down from the walls. 'Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries! Protect us! Do your duty to our school.' Glee spread across the witches face as they began marching across the courtyard to the battlements. 'I've always wanted to use that spell.' She whispered excitedly to Mrs Weasley who had remained at her side. She allowed the moment of pride and pleasure at her beloved castle taking up arms to protect them. She drew the warmth of those few seconds to fuel her for the rest of the night. She took a moment to gaze in awe as the shield charms filled the sky, a slivery cloak spreading over them, encasing the castle in a shimmering dome of spells and enchantments. They couldn't hold out Voldemort indefinitely, Filius was correct about that, but this would certainly buy Harry the valuable time he needed to do whatever it was he had to. She felt a slight sting in her chest as she remembered that neither Harry nor Albus had told her what was really going on, but she pushed that aside. She couldn't think like that now. 'Rather beautiful isn't it?' Pomona Sprout rested a hand on Minerva's arm as they watched the glittering cloak cover the castle and fade. And then it began, silvery orbs of magic crashed into the now invisible barrier, exploding like fireworks. The sight was both magnificent and terrifying all in one moment. The image was indeed picturesque, but the number of spells hitting the shield meant at least that many death eaters standing the other side of it. 'Professor McGonagall!' Dean Thomas called out from behind her, rushing to her side. 'Yes, Mr Thomas.' She turned slightly to face him. 'Kingsley has requested a few extra wands on the clock tower.' He explained, a flash of fear running across his face. Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him a little. 'If there is anyone left in the great hall or milling about take them up. What we have is what we've got I'm afraid. Pass word around with the ghosts and portraits, they'll help in any way they can.' Dean gave her the first genuine smile she'd seen on him in months as he rested his hand on hers. 'Thanks, Headmistress.' With that he'd vanished back into the castle, rounding up willing students as he went. Pride surged through Minerva once more. She glanced back to Pomona, who gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before slipping down the steps to stand beside the charms professor. Minerva stood alone on the steps, framed in the doorway to the entrance hall. Her determined face shone in the moonlight and her wand raised in her right hand. She was ready. 


	7. The Great Hall

_**The Great Hall**_

With a crack like a thunderbolt it happened. Bright light, almost blinding hit the shield surrounding the castle, shimmering gaps appeared and it began to open and fall. Disappearing like paper to a flame the defences began to fall. Minerva's eyes widened as she watched, tightening her grip on her wand. He was angry, that much was clear; none of the other death eaters could have thrown a spell with that much force. He would be more dangerous than ever. Loud bangs and explosions echoed from behind her across the grounds. 'That means Seamus has blown something up, let's hope it was the right bit' she prayed silently.

A silvery wisp of light in the form of a horse appeared at her side.

'Bridge is down, took most of the snatchers with it.' Ginny Weasley's voice echoed from the patronus. 'We're spreading out across the castle to help the others. Heard about the stone knights, nice one, Headmistress.' The horse vanished as quickly as it arrived. Minerva chuckled to herself and gave Molly reassuring nod.

Before Minerva could blink flashes of green light were hitting the knights, death eaters swarmed across the sky, black smoke billowing behind them. Spells crashed from all angles; balls of fire and crashes of stone filled the air as the spells hit the castle. The students and aurors standing in the courtyard rushed back to her through the castle doors to shelter, firing curses at the sky as they did so. Wordlessly she threw shields and curses into the air, death eaters that had been soaring through the sky crashed down into the castle walls or onto the courtyard. The shields deflecting curses aimed at the retreating aurors. Gracefully she stepped aside as a curse came flying towards her, another bounced back from an invisible wall that seemed to surround her. She did not move from her spot on the stairs until the last of the aurors and students had rushed behind her.

From the steps they fired curses and hexes across the courtyard. The aurors taking individual duels against death eaters, trying to take giants and Acromantula out of their way as they went. As they spread back out across the courtyard Minerva began to duel, her heart returned to her twenty year old self, duelling with Gellert Grindelwald's armies. She spun with the agility and ease of a woman much younger than herself, stunning death eater after death eater, blocking the curses thrown at the others aurors and her students. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron and Hermione dashing across the courtyard towards the steps that led to the black lake. She directed her attention to the Acromantula, one well-placed spell and each fell in writhing agony, Hagrid would eventually forgive her she hoped. A feeling of ice cold and sorrow swept over her suddenly, taking her by surprise. She saw them, like a black cloud gliding towards the castle, hooded, cloaked, dementors. She summoned a memory to her mind, her wedding, the day she and Albus had promised their lives to each other, her heart swelled, but before she could raise her wand a tall figure rushed into view behind her three Gryffindors. Her heart skipped for a second. Albus. Then she realised. 'Perhaps he's not given up after all' a voice in her head chuckled.

'Aberforth' she breathed, love and pride flooded through her at the sight of her brother in law. The dementors tumbled away at the power of his patronus. Before he whirled around and began duelling with a slightly confused and surprised death eater to his left. Taking the moment of surprise to her advantage Minerva managed to stun two death eaters and take out one of the giants. Spells and bodies flew across the air in front of her again as she threw shields and stunners into the crowd, her eyes darting around her cubs checking each was unharmed.

As Tom Riddle's voice echoed through the air again like an ice cold breeze, the crowd froze once more. The death eaters swept away, summoned back to their master. A lump appeared in her throat at the thought of Harry, called directly to Voldermort to face his destiny. Silently she prayed he would not go alone. The remaining order members and students in the courtyard turned to her.

'Everyone inside, any casualties to the great hall, we'll see what Poppy can do.' She stepped back to allow them in, several reaching to support each other. Waiting while they all made their way in, she followed, pausing momentarily in the entrance hall to summon a house elf and request tea and hot chocolate be taken to the hall as well.

A heart-wrenching scream bought Minerva's attention to the great hall. In the doorway she could see Molly Weasley; the unmistakable body of a redheaded boy lay across the floor before her. Minerva's eyes darted round the group counting them. Fred. There was no mistaking him, the pain and torture in George's face, which was pressed to his father's shoulder, told her everything she needed. Molly had knelt to the floor now and began to run her fingers through her son's hair. Minerva's face paled further as she saw more bodies levitated through the doors. Kingsley Shacklebolt lay Remus Lupin's body on one of the blankets before her, behind him Dean Thomas placed his wife, beside him.

'Both of them.' Minerva croaked as Kingsley placed an arm around her shoulder. Dean knelt before them and placed their hands together and gave Minerva a watery smile before retreating to where Seamus and Aberforth sat on a bench at the back of the hall, both clasping mugs of hot chocolate.

'We found them like that. Seems only right.' Kingsley explained. Minerva nodded, patting his hand reassuringly before walking towards the grieving Weasley's. Words were not needed when she reached them, a nod to Arthur, her sorrow and pain clear on her face and a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder gave them all she could in that moment. She carefully made her way around the students, mentally counting the casualties and consoling the survivors. The doors to the great hall opened once more and her heart gave a happy leap as she saw three familiar faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered. It wasn't over by any means, but she was relieved to see all three of them safe. Harry hadn't gone to Voldermort yet, which meant they still had a good chance. She watched as realisation dawned on Ron and he ran to his family, her heart wretched as she saw him fall to his knees beside his brother. Hermione had followed him, but stood a little back from the family, tears stinging her eyes. Harry stood before Remus and Tonks, watching the closest thing he had to a family fall to pieces at the loss of one of their own.

Minerva's heart ached for him as he looked around, catching sight of the injured and the dead. When he looked at the bodies by his feet, the tears finally filled Minerva's eyes. She started to move toward him, wishing she could wrap him in her arms and take the pain and suffering away, he was too young to feel these things, and he didn't deserve anymore pain and grief than he already held. A look of guilt passed over him; he believed it was his fault, just as Albus would have done.

He turned and left the hall before Minerva could reach him. She watched as he ascended the stairs, a little relief filling her. He wasn't heading to the forest yet, at least that hope she could hold onto for a few moments.

From behind her, Hermione and Ron emerged, hand in hand. She smiled weakly at them, despite the pain and sorrow that was engulfing them, love seemed to have blossomed. She watched for a moment as they headed up the stairs Harry had taken before them, and came to rest together on one of the steps. They leaned into each other for support and Hermione allowed Ron to cry into her arms. Minerva turned away, leaving them to grieve in peace. Despite the suffering that had filled the great hall, groups of students, aurors and staff had clung together. Pride swelled through Minerva, even in the darkest moment each had found love and friendship, no matter what was about to come, they had each other… Something worth fighting for.


	8. Harry Potter is Dead

_**Harry Potter is dead**_

Minerva watched as Neville limped out of the castle, he was bruised and his face was covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. A pained smile crossed her face, his parents would have been so proud of his bravery. Several students rushed back to the door of the great hall and called across to her.

'They're coming back, Professor.' Minerva's face paled. A flash of red hair bolted past her as Ginny rushed to see what had happened; followed by her father, to make sure he didn't lose another child tonight. Slowly they filed out into the courtyard to see Voldermort leading Hagrid and the reaming death eaters back to the castle. In Hagrid's arms was a lifeless body. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

A horrified, soul destroying scream escaped her lips. Bellatrix's laughter turning her blood to ice.

'Harry Potter is dead!' She heard Tom exclaim, her ears rang as Ginny's pained scream followed hers. She gripped her wand more tightly; her determination to finish this was now stronger than ever. 'From this day forth' he continued, 'you put your faith in me.' Tears filled her eyes, but his words repulsed her. Never would she support him or join his side, never. She watched, confused as Neville limped forwards. She barely heard Tom's words as he encouraged Neville to join him.

'I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!' He cried the crowd around her cheered alongside him. The next few moments seemed a blur to Minerva, Neville had Gryffindors sword gripped tightly in his hands and duels were raging either side of her. Somehow she was now standing before Tom, Kingsley Shacklebolt on one side of her and Horace Slughorn on the other, duelling the dark lord. Out of the corners of her eyes she could see death eaters falling, one by one they were being defeated. As Kingsley and Horace both fired curses at Tom at once, Minerva caught sight of Neville again, determination in his eyes as he bought Godric Gryffindor's sword down through the neck of Tom's vile snake. Blinking back she fired a stunning spell at Tom as Horace stumbled back slightly. Another scream from Molly Weasley caused Minerva's heart to fall, but she didn't dare let go of the stunner that was currently locked with Tom.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!' was all she managed to hear. Within moments Tom had fallen back, a pained scream that ironically mirrored hers only minutes before as he watched his final death eater fall. The rest were either dead or had fled in cowardice. As Tom aimed his wand at Molly's back Harry appeared almost from nowhere, a carefully placed blocking spell stunned Tom and the surrounding crowd. A smile spread across Minerva's face. This was it. She watched as Harry explained to him why he had survived, why love mattered, why the love of Severus Snape for his mother had proved his loyalty to Dumbledore. Minerva felt a little uncomfortable and confused. He had been dying; it had been Albus' choice. She wanted to think further, but decided that perhaps the middle of a battlefield was neither the time nor place. She filed the painful thought away for later contemplation and turned back to the argument between Harry and Tom. Fire and bright light shot from both wands as they duelled. Harry's disarming spell was stronger; Tom's wand flew into the air, firing its owner's curse back at him. Minerva froze for a moment as Tom fell. Dead. It took a few moments for the truth to sink in. He'd done it, Harry had done it. Pride swelled in her heart, despite the bloodshed and the lives lost, they had not been in vain. Harry had won. Cheers, screams, laughter and shouting erupted from the crowd. They'd done it. She ran with the crowd to him, joining in the laughter and cheering. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was hugged by the crowds, Kingsley placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and spun her around laughing. As he placed her onto her feet and moved onto Pomona Sprout, Minerva laughed and readjusted her robes, attempting to regain her composure.

The hugging and cheering continued until everyone was hoarse and well after. Minerva had taken Filius, Horace and Pomona aside and reset the wards, preventing any unsuspecting muggles seeing or hearing the celebration.


	9. After the Battle

_**After the battle**_

Dawn was almost breaking, but the cheers and celebrations were still in full flow inside the castle. Minerva had escaped for a few moments; she lowered herself down onto one of the steps before the entrance hall and gazed out across the courtyard towards the sunrise. She absentmindedly twisted her wedding ring between her fingers. Her mind was spinning with the events of the last few hours.

They'd done it. They had defeated the darkest, most evil wizard ever known, and this time it was permanently. Immense pride was flooding through Minerva at the thought of all of her students, past and present and her friends and colleagues defending the place she called home and the freedom of the entire wizarding world. It was almost too much to comprehend. Her eyes welled with tears once more as images of the last few hours flashed before her. She was never normally such an emotional person, but she hadn't felt this way before. She knew she had felt something similar at the fall of Grindlewald, but this time was different. The happiness was greater, the achievement was greater. Very few of the death eaters had managed to escape and those that had didn't pose a great threat. The Malfoy's seemed to have realised the error of their ways and had chosen cowardice in the end.

Minerva wrapped her hands around her knees and hugged them closer to her in the cool morning air as she watched the first orange glow of the sunrise appearing above the dark mountains on the far side of the lake. Dawn. The beginning of the new world.

Her gaze fell back to her wedding ring, which she twisted in her fingers again. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed to comfort her in a strange way.

'He did it' she whispered. She knew it was silly, she knew he couldn't hear her, but it felt reassuring to speak to him none the less. Realisation was beginning to dawn as she continued to speak. 'They really did it. My cubs…' she trailed off, welling up again. She decided it must be the stress and exhaustion, crying was very un-Minerva like.

A hand resting on her shoulder startled her. She snapped her head round to face a pair of warm, sparkling blue eyes and a warm bearded smile. He reached to touch her cheek with his thumb and brush away the tears.

'And what are all these for, my dear?' Aberforth asked.

'I think it's all just hitting me.' She replied, wiping the rest of the tears away with her sleeve. 'I can't believe it's all over.'

'It is' he smiled, seating himself on the steps beside her. 'I didn't always agree with Albus, but he certainly knew what he was doing making you his deputy. Certainly your golden trio knew what they were doing, but I don't think we could have done this without you. Hogwarts is very lucky to have you.' She smiled at him.

'That's very kind of you, but I had a lot of help.' She looked back out to the mountains, the tip of the sun just emerging above the upper most peaks. 'The world changed last night, nothing will ever be the same again and yet the sun rises just as it did yesterday.'

'Without the haze of dementor fog!' Both laughed and Minerva now turned her gaze to the rubble and destruction that had been her beloved Hogwarts.

'It's going to be a long summer putting all this back together, if we are to open again in September.' She sighed thoughtfully.

'Do you want to open in September?' He asked.

'Yes.' She replied without hesitation. 'There are students here who I have no doubt will return and there will be new ones arriving too. If one single student walks through those doors on September the first, I will be ready to teach them.'

'Well then Headmistress McGonagall, we'd better make sure they have a school to come back to. Consider my services yours when you require a working party.'

'Thank you, Aberforth. I suspect we are going to need all the help we can get.'

'What's that?' Kingsley Shacklebolt had emerged from the entrance hall and was looking out at the sky above the mountains. A series of dark shapes were looming over the mountains towards the castle and seemed to be multiplying alarmingly in number as they drew closer. Minerva and Aberforth stood, drawing their wands as Kingsley drew his own beside them.

'We put the wards back up last night, whatever it is shouldn't be able to get through.' Minerva whispered, although her statement was confident, her voice betrayed her concern. The shapes were growing larger and still the numbers were multiplying. Aberforth squinted out to the distance, before muttering:

'Accio telescope' and waving his wand in the direction of the astronomy tower. The object arrived almost instantly. Once in his hands, he adjusted the zoom and peered towards the sky, a grin spreading across his face as the image before him came into focus. 'I think you should drop those wards Minerva.'

'What?' she exclaimed, spinning on her heel to face him.

'Just trust me. Please Minerva; I'll take responsibility if I'm wrong.' He rested his hand on her shoulder looking back through the telescope. 'Trust me.' Minerva nodded to Kingsley and raised her wand. The shapes in the sky were looming closer and their numbers were still growing. She faltered at the sound of footsteps behind her.

'What's that?' Neville asked as he emerged out onto the steps, Luna's hand still clasped in his.

'Aberforth?' Minerva asked anxiously.

'Trust me, just like you trusted him.' Aberforth replied softly. She nodded and began the incantations to remove the last barrier between themselves and whatever was coming towards them. As she finished she felt his hand slip into hers. 'It's going to be all right.'

'He said that too.' she whispered. 'He promised it would be all right and it's not, Aberforth. It's not all right, because he isn't here.'

'I have proof.' He tapped the telescope in his hands. She nodded uncertainly at him and turned her gaze back to the sky. The shapes were beginning to become clearer.

'People?'

'Broomsticks?'

The shapes filled the sky like a flock of birds; hundreds and hundreds of witches and wizards clasping broomsticks pixelated the sunrise. Robes of red, yellow, blue and green flapped in the wind, house scarves, quidditch robes and in several cases badly fitting, well-worn school robes. Minerva took a deep breath, attempting to remain composure as she realised what was happening. Cheers and shouts from the sky began to drift towards those waiting on the steps.

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.'_

The words of the school song were unmistakable to all who watched on. More and more of those inside the castle emerged out onto the steps to see what was happening. The words echoed across the sky over and over, cheers and whistles accompanied them from the flying crowd. Around Minerva, those who had fought began to sing too.

Two of the flyers sped ahead of the group, both wrapped in Gryffindor quidditch robes and thick scarves. A banner fell between the two fliers as they glided apart. Emblazoned upon it, in shimmering red and gold letters were words Minerva had always held dear to her heart. Words uttered by the man she had loved.

_'Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home.' _It read. As they reached the ground, leaping off their brooms and grinning towards her, the tears finally tumbled down her cheeks. The two men dropped the banner and ran towards her. Releasing Aberforth's hand Minerva ran to meet them and was engulfed into the arms of both men. After several moments they released her and she took a slight step back. Behind them the other witches and wizards were landing silently in the courtyard.

'Orders then, Headmistress McGonagall?' The two asked in unison, broad grins returning. She laughed looking at the group behind them. Her eyes flashed across the faces of decades worth of Hogwarts students, generations of alumni stood before her, their loyalty to their beloved school was clear.

'Who are they?' Neville whispered to Luna, who smiled dreamily shrugging her shoulders.

'Malcolm and Robert McGonagall, they're her brothers.' Kingsley offered.

'Tonight we celebrate our victory and we honor our fallen.' Minerva began. 'Tonight the love of one very wonderful woman saved our entire kind from evil. Just like every story we tell our children good and love have won. We'll deal with the mess tomorrow,' she gestured at the rubble surrounding them. 'Today we are free.' Cheers erupted from the crowds. A hand on Minerva's shoulder made her turn. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Harry Potter through his arms around her. She laughed, wrapping her arms round the boy she loved like a son.

'She'd be so proud of you, Harry. So very, very proud, and so am I.' She pressed her lips to his hair as he hugged her harder. He knew he was crying and he didn't care. He had never felt more loved than he did in that moment.

'Thank you, Professor.' He whispered, causing Minerva to chuckle.

'Minerva' she replied, 'I think we're beyond Professor now.' He nodded against her. 'Come on, I think it's time we celebrated. There has been too much sadness of late.'

'Agreed' he nodded, stepping back into Ginny's arms. Minerva offered the redheaded girl a wink before turning to the rest of the group. Her heart swelled at the sight, unable to remove grin from her face. She could scarcely believe the sight in front of her was not a dream. Her eyes fell on a group of smiling faces, all linked arms, all wearing Gryffindor quidditch team robes. She raised an eyebrow.

'Auntie Amelia?' Susan Bones murmured as she moved across the steps of the entrance hall.

'Gran?' Neville looked across at Susan.

'Gryffindor quidditch team won the cup five years in a row. It would have been six if a dirty beater hadn't taken their captain out in the cup match.' Aberforth explained.

'Who was the captain?' Ron asked, 'they're two players short if that's all of them.'

'Minerva was.' Rolanda Hooch replied with a grin. Ron's jaw dropped.

'Why is that so shocking?' Hermione asked. 'She loves quidditch, why wouldn't she have played?'

'I never really thought about it.'

'My Gran was on McGonagall's quidditch team?' Neville asked uncertainly to the group.

'She was keeper and your grandfather was a very fine beater.' Rolanda continued. 'Miss Bones, your aunt was chaser with Minerva and Griselda Marchbanks. Lee Jordon's Grandfather Alan was the other beater and Edward, on the end' she pointed, 'was seeker. Best team Hogwarts ever had if you ask me.'

'Ravenclaw had a pretty good team in the twenties didn't they?' Ron asked. Rolanda nodded.

'Isobel Ross, one of the best chasers Hogwarts has seen. Second to Minerva though.' Filius Flitwick chimed in. 'No one ever really heard anything of her beyond school.'

'She eloped with a muggle.' Aberforth offered.

'Seriously?' several of them coursed. Aberforth nodded.

'She's standing over there; you could talk to her yourself.' He gestured at a dark-haired woman, chatting with Poppy Pomfrey.

'Aberforth?' Hermione asked warily, 'what's her married name?' Aberforth chuckled.

'Resemblance is uncanny isn't it? McGonagall, she's Minerva's mother. They always say quidditch runs in the blood. Malcolm and Robert both played, they both took the cup a few times too.' Ron nodded looking highly impressed at the group.

From the far side of the courtyard fireworks exploded into the sun-streaked sky courtesy of Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan. Cheers, laughter and choruses of the Hogwarts school song erupted from the crowd.

'Oi, Headmistress!' Rolanda Hooch shouted from the steps, a battered quaffle clasped in one hand. Minerva spun round from the huddle of kisses and hugs she was exchanging with her beloved quidditch team.

'Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw?' she asked winking across at Isobel McGonagall who still stood beside Poppy. 'I've always wanted to see what would happen if we put the two best chasers against each other.'

'Very little, I'm not getting on a bloody broomstick!' Isobel shouted.

'Oh, go on Mum!' Chorused her three children. She raised her eyebrows and several present and former Gryffindor's shuddered, they were familiar with that 'death glare'.

A tall girl with dark hair braided in two neat plaits stepped away from her place next to Charlie Weasley, a broomstick clasped in her hands.

'Come on Granny, I bet you can beat Auntie Minerva any day!' She teased. Minerva's eyes flashed as she silently summoned broomsticks for her team.

'Not likely!' Minerva eyed her mother with a wicked grin as her team clasped their broomsticks. Assorted Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's pushed off from the ground, speeding into the air followed by bludgers and the quaffle. Harry released the snitch he still had in his pocket and summoned his firebolt.

The grief they were all feeling could wait a little while, as could the repair to the castle. Today they would celebrate life, they had survived. Good had triumphed over evil and peace had been restored to the wizarding world.

Minerva's hair spilled from its bun as she sped through the sky. Someone had created goal posts from nowhere and she was speeding towards one of them, the quaffle clutched under her right arm. Her mother marking her left, waiting to intercept. She laughed, wordlessly replacing her black robes with scarlet quidditch ones. She leant lower to her broom and sped forward. The numbness in her body was ebbing away, the pain and grief would always be there. She would always love and miss Albus desperately, but she would not let it defeat her. She would use his love to carry on. To rebuild their beloved Hogwarts and mold the next generations as they had always had done.


End file.
